Hello
by Fairytale725
Summary: Songfic. Hermione is in a coma, Harry confesses his love to her as she sleeps and anxiously awaits for her to wake up. songs by Evenesence. Story better than summary
1. Hello

Disclamer: JK owns everything!;)

Chapter One: Hello

_**Playground, school bell rings; again.**_

_**Rain clouds come to play again.**_

It happened a week ago; the screaming, the fights, the wounds, the Deatheaters, the invasion. Something they had known was going to happen, but know one expected it on that day, not one. It should have been obvious I suppose, since they wouldn't expect it. They should have known. Especially Harry, but the only thing running through Harry's brain that Valentines day was Hermione. He was nervous. He sent a card to her telling the truth. Well, not the complete truth, just that he liked her, had for a long while, but didn't want to ruin their friendship so he would understand if the feelings weren't mutual. What he didn't tell her was that he thought he might love her. That he thinks about her constantly, worries, there wasn't a happy memory in his life that didn't include her. He didn't say that in the letter, but he felt it.

Down at breakfast that day he had been anxiously awaiting the mail, to see Hermione's reaction, yet at the same time not wanting to see it all, for fear it would be a bad one. Just as the card swooped in front of Hermione, the attack began. Deatheaters raided the Great Hall. Harry drew his wand.

"Mione!" He had yelled over the noise. "Read the card now, so you'll know what it says know matter what happens.!" Hermione opened the card, scanned it, gasped, then slowly looked up. Just as their eyes met Hermione was knocked out cold by a spell. Harry caught her as she fell, but it was worthless, for seconds later he was attacked by a different spell. Millions of thoughts went through his head, but one stuck out,_ it was his fault they got hit, if he hadn't cared so much about the card . . ._ And then it was black.

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing**_

_**Hello, I'm your mind **_

**_Giving you some one to talk to, hello._**

He woke up six days after and stayed by Hermione all that day, and today. It had been exactly a week. They were giving up hope, but he wasn't, he never would. Her pulse had slowed down to a slow dead pace, but it was still there. It would always be there. He would stay by her until she got better. It was his fault, all his fault. Why had he told her to read the card? Why? They could have been fighting and nothing would have happened like this. They would have been paying attention. Why had he been so dumb? Why did it hit Hermione, his Hermione, HIS Mione. He couldn't talk to anyone, wouldn't. Not until his Mione woke up. Not till she was there. All he had was his sanity, and that was slowly drifting away as he was stuck with the voices in his head constantly blaming Hermione's coma on him.

"Mione," he pleaded grasping her hand tightly. "Please wake up. Please. You have to. I need you."

_**I**__**f I smile and don't believe,**_

_**Soon I know I'll wake, from this dream.**_

"This isn't real," he whispered to himself. _Its all just a dream _he thought. _A really bad nightmare. None of this is real. I'll wake up soon and walk down to the common room, Hermione will be there waiting, smiling. I know she will! This can't be real. I don't know what I'll do if it is!_

_**Hello. I'm the lie living for you **_

_**So you can hide. Don't cry.**_

_This couldn't be. Hermione can't really be in a coma. Her life could not yet be fading. She was too young. She hadn't fully lived. It just wouldn't make sense. _But Harry knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it was all just a lie, that Hermione's life was slowly fading.

He stared down at her motionless form. Pale and cold; no longer the energetic Hermione that he loved. No longer able to nag him at his homework. No longer able to cheer him as he played Quidditch yet at the same time cover her eyes in fear. No longer able to just be there. No longer able to breath freely. Her pulse was slowing down, fading, evanescence.

"Hermione," he whispered as a lone tear escaped from his eye and slowly slid down his cheek. "You can't leave yet, you can't! I need you. I can't live without you. You're the only thing that keeps me going. The only one who knows me. Even Ron doesn't know me as good as you, I can't talk to him like I can you. You're the only one who's not afraid to tell me to shut up when I'm being stupid. You're the only one who I can just sit there and be content with. You're the only one I don't mind studying with. You're the only one," he croaked, choking back a sob "The only I will ever love. Everyone comes second to you. You're the only."

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, Hello**_

_**I'm still here; all that's left of yesterday**_

Hermiones pulse stoped; Harry let out a shrill cry and began to sob. Laying his head on Hermione's stomach and holding her hand tightly he began to call to her.

"Mione!" His voice was muffled in her stomach. "Don't go! Don't leave me, you can't leave! Mione please come back, please." But she was already gone. Gone to another world that he didn't know of. And she had to make a choice.

"Mione! Please," his tears didn't seem like they would ever cease. "Please, don't go. I need you. Mione I-i I love you, don't go." And from there he went silent, the only thing you could here was the faint sound of his sobs as the realization that he wasn't sleeping and that it wasn't just a bad dream hit. "I love you." He whispered once more and slowly, just as it ended, her pulse began to come back.

AN: Review pleez:) pretty pretty pleez w/ a cherrie on top?;) thanx


	2. Last Breath

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyhitng in it.

Chapter Two: Last breath

_**Hold on to me love, **_

_**You know I can't stay long**_

It seemed like just yesterday. She had walked into the great hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron. Harry had been acting strangely that morning. As she was pondering why, an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of her. She picked it up just as the great hall was invaded with death eaters. She watched as Ron got up and began to fight. She watched as Harry drew his wand; she began to do the same when she heard Harry say something.

"Mione!" He had yelled over the noise. "Read the card now, so you'll know what it says no matter what happens." It was then she remembered that it was valentines day.

_**All I wanted to say was **_

_**I love you and I'm not afraid.**_

Her heart was thundering in her chest, drowning out all other sound. She Began to read the card:

Dear Mione,

I don't know how to say this; I'm usually not so good with words.

I don't want our friendship to ever stop, I don't want to ever go on without

you by my side. Your friendship has changed me, and now I'm beginning

to realize that I may like you as more than a friend. I'll understand if you

want things to stay as they are, but I just felt you should know.

Love Always,

Harry

She looked up and met Harry's eyes, wondering how to tell him that she felt the same, when all of a sudden everything went blank.

_**C**__**an you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

Hermione awoke in a soft bed, which she suspected to be in the hospital wing, but try as she might she couldn't seem to open her eyes. She felt someone grasp her hand and new instantly that it was Harry. 'I love you,' she tried to say, but alas, her mouth wouldn't move.

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself **_

_**Are all my thought of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light**_

_**It ends here tonight.**_

She tried and tried to open her mouth, to say something, but nothing would come out. She couldn't lift a finger, couldn't wiggle a toe, it was as if someone but a full body binding charm on her as she slept, so that when she awoke she wouldn't be able to move.

"Mione," she heard Harry plead. "Please wake up. Please. You have to. I need you." She tried to answer, to tell him she was awake, that she would never leave him, but it seemed that all the air escaped her lungs as she tried to force her mouth open.

_**I'll miss the winter,**_

_**A world of fragile things.**_

_**Look for me in the white forest**_

_**Hiding in a hallow tree, you'll find me.**_

_What if I die like this?_ Hermione thought. _What if I never get to see Harrys or Rons face again? What if Harry never knows that I love him? Will anyone miss me? _Hermione was have trouble breathing as she thought about this, when she suddenly wondered what she would miss the most.

_I'll miss the winter,_ she decided. _And Christmas time. Just sitting by the fire and talking to Harry at midnight. Anxiously awaiting what Harry would get me. Every time he seemed to read my mind. It's like he knew Legimancy. _

_**Can you hear me,**_

_**I can taste it in your tears.**_

_Oh Harry, _she thought, _can't you hear me? Don't you know I love you? WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ME? WHY CAN'T I MOVE! PLEASE HARRY HEAR ME!_

"This isn't real,"she heard him whisper, But Hermione knew better, she knew this wasn't just some nightmare. It was real, all of it was.

"Hermione," she heard him whisper again as a lone tear landed on her cheek. "You can't leave yet, you can't! I need you. I can't live without you. You're the only thing that keeps me going. The only one who knows me. Even Ron doesn't know me as good as you, I can't talk to him like I can you. You're the only one who's not afraid to tell me to shut up when I'm being stupid. You're the only one who I can just sit there and be content with. You're the only one I don't mind studying with. You're the only one," here Hermione felt tears start to land on her face and knew that he must be crying. "The only I will ever love. Everyone comes second to you. You're the only."

Hermione wanted desperately to yell, to tell him that she would never leave him, that she would always be there. She wanted desperately to burst into tears and cry with him. But alas, she couldn't move a single muscle, nor could a single tear escape her eyes.

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself **_

_**Are all my thought of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light**_

_**It ends here tonight**_

Hermione's breath was getting shorter and shorter she wanted to scream out to break free from the grasp of this weird spell that head been placed on her, but she didn't have the strength. She couldn't do a thing and the harder she tried the weaker she got. Slowly, she started to give up, to let the darkness and silence swallow her, it was the only way to break free she finally decided, she would just let go. The darkness flooded over her and suddenly in the distance she saw a light. The light was so majestic, so alluring, it was calling to her. She realized that she finally had control over her body.

_**Closing your eyes to disappear**_

_**You pray you dreams will lead you hear.**_

_**But still you wait to know the truth**_

_**no ones there**_

As she made her way closer and closer to the light she began to forget all of her past life. It started with her recent memories, erasing them all, turning into dust. Her final memory was of her as a young child, and then there was nothing.

_**Say good night**_

_**Don't be afraid.**_

_**Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black.**_

Then light was so bright, she was so happy she knew this was where she belonged. Suddenly, she felt a slight tug backwards. She looked over her shoulder and then, there was a voice.

"Mione!" The voice scream. The name was so familiar, and the voice; the voice was more familiar then the name. "Don't go! Don't leave me, you can't leave!" Wait! The name was her name. She remembered, but who's voice could it be. It seemed like she had forgot it such a long time ago. But it was familiar. " Mione please come back, please." She looked at the light and started walking towards it again.

_**Say good night**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**Safe inside myself **_

"Mione! Please," Hermione hesitated for a minute, it felt as if something wet had just fallen onto her. "Please, don't go. I need you." She looked back towards the darkness and could see the outline of a young man crying over a body. She looked towards the light and it seemed so calm, so inviting. "Mione I-i I love you, don't go." It was Harry! She remembered, it was Harry. She took one glance back at the light, and then all of her memories came back. "I love you." The voice said once more, and Hermione took off running. She ran and ran, straight back into the darkness until, slowly she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and she squeezed Harry's hand. He looked up and their eyes met.

"I love you too," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears as they embraced, and finally everything was right, if only for that moment.

_**Calling me, Calling me **_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light**_

_**It ends here tonight **_

****

**_AN: Review Pleezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! I love you forever!_**


End file.
